Concessões
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Talvez uma songfic... talvez um drama... só consigo afirmar que é Royai!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, sim a Hirumo Arakawa**(sensei)

Essa fic estava guardada, inacabada e empoeirada. Eu terminei, tirei o pó e ai está!

Se quiserem me matar, deixem seus nomes por que a lista é grande!

Partes em **" negrito" **são pensamentos do Roy

A parte em **negrito**, centralizada corresponde a letra da música: Short stories with Tragic Endings - From Autumn to Ashes.

Já os trechos em_ itálico_, centralizado é a tradução da letra.

* * *

**22:03**

Era sempre a mesma coisa, lá estava ele, o grande Flame Alchemist sentado num banco qualquer de um bar qualquer em Central City, tentando se embebedar e assim conseguir um alivio temporário para sua dor.

Quantos anos haviam se passado desde a sua ultima vitória? Ele não mais saberia dizer. Fora agraciado com medalhas por ter derrotado o homúnculo Pride(King Bradley)? Recebera alguma recompensa por ter perdido a visão de um olho ao tentar salvar o país? Não...

Acostumara-se a esconder o que sentia, a dominar seus medos a exorcizar seus demônios sozinho. Habituara-se com a culpa e a mancha de sangue do seu passado, um sangue que ainda parecia sujar suas mãos.

A morte sempre o rondava, e em momentos de desespero era ele quem a procurava desesperadamente.

Muitos o viam, poucos o enxergavam como realmente era...

Mustang se levantou, retirou do bolso algumas notas amassadas e pagou sua bebida. Passou a mão pelo tapa-olho negro, uma mania que revelava aos outros que algo o incomodava.

Seguiu lentamente para o quartel, caminhava enquanto a tempestade forte caia. Agora ele não mais odiava a chuva, agora ele não odiava nada além de si mesmo.

Nem fazia idéia do motivo pelo qual se dirigia ao QG numa sexta feira às 11 horas da noite. Tudo o que não queria era ter que voltar para seu apartamento e passar outro final de semana trancado se lamentando.

Fez um gesto de cabeça quando passou pelo guarda que fazia a vigilância do portão principal.

- Droga! – esbravejou quando tropeçou numa pasta caída no chão de sua sala.

**"Se ela estivesse aqui isso nunca teria acontecido!"**

Mas ela não estava ali... pedira transferência quando ele voltara , não dissera nada sobre o motivo da mudança, mas Roy sentia que era culpa dele.

Outra culpa que ele teria que carregar, além disso ainda havia o arrependimento.

** "Talvez se eu dissesse...talvez..."**

Se sentou na cadeira e olhou para a enorme janela. A chuva aumentara, raios caíam e iluminavam o céu.

Foi só então que o coronel se lembrou da sua farda ensopada. Tirou a jaqueta azul Royal e a jogou sobre a mesa. Ajeitou um pouco o cabelo e se levantou. Ligou o rádio que ele havia mandado instalar na sala. Uma música estava sendo tocada... a sua música

**Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person,**

**and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?**

_Você já olhou, já viu aquela pessoa alguma vez,_

_E o jeito sutil que eles fazem essas coisas que ferem tanto?_

**So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.**

**It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions**

**and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.**

_Tanto quanto sufocar sob brasas de uma grande chama._

_É aquele momento quando seus olhos parecem espalhar mentiras_

_e gritar confissões para o insípido céu afastando as nuvens_

**You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment.**

**And it breaks my heart to know the only reason you are here nowis**

**A reminder of what I'll never have**

**I'll never have... I'll never...**

_Você faz essa pessoa desmoronar no mais perfeito momento._

_E isso quebra o meu coração, saber que a única razão por você estar aqui agora é_

_uma lembrança do que eu nunca terei_

_eu nunca terei...eu nunca..._

Sua visão se embaçava, algo quente escorria no seu rosto, algo que ele quase não sabia o que era... haviam muitos anos desde que a ultima lágrima fora derramada.

**Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in.**

**Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in.**

**But this table for one has become bearable.**

_Ficando tão perto sabendo que me mata inspirar você_

_Ficando tão perto sabendo que me mata inspirar você_

_Mas essa mesa pra um se tornou suportável_

**I now take comfort in this, and for this, I cherish you.**

**Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person**

**and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts somuch?**

**So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze**.

_Eu agora tenho conforto nisso, e por isso, eu lembro de você_

_Você já olhou, você já viu essa pessoa_

_E o jeito sutil que eles fazem essas coisas que ferem tanto?_

_Tanto quanto sufocar sob brasas de uma grande chama_

**It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions**

**and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.**

**And you let this one person come down, come down.**

**I cherish you...I cherish you.**

_É aquele momento quando seus olhos parecem espalhar mentiras_

_e gritar confissões para o insípido céu afastando as nuvens_

_E você faz essa pessoa desmoronar, desmoronar..._

_Eu lembro de você...Eu lembro de você_

**Just say you would do the same for me.**

**Just say you would do the same for me.**

**Say you would do the same...**

**Just say you would do the same for me.**

**For as much as I love autumn,**

**I'm giving myself to Ashes**

_Só diga que você faria o mesmo por mim_

_Só diga que você faria o mesmo_

_Diga que você faria o mesmo..._

_Só diga que você faria o mesmo por mim_

_Tanto quanto eu amo o outono,_

_Eu me entrego às cinzas_

As guitarras cessaram... a voz feminina cessou também, apenas as batidas descompassadas do seu coração eram ouvidas na sala.

Ele agora estava agachado, com os joelhos rodeados pelos braços, seu corpo tomado por estremecimentos irregulares, Mustang chorava como um garoto.

A porta de repente se abriu e a luz do corredor feriu-lhe a vista acostumada com a escuridão da sala.

- Roy...

_Continua..._

* * *

_Alguém leu isso? Se leu, muito obrigada!_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, sim a Hirumo Arakawa**(sensei)

Essa fic estava guardada, inacabada e empoeirada. Eu terminei, tirei o pó e ai está!

Se quiserem me matar, deixem seus nomes por que a lista é grande!

Partes em **_" italico"_ **são pensamentos da Riza.

Quando eu escrevi essa fic não tinha lido o mangá, sendo assim o que acontece nesse capitulo não segue essa linha.

* * *

Cap. II

22:07

O trem novamente atrasara, a loira agora sentada num desconfortável banco da estação observava as pessoas que mesmo sendo tão tarde ainda circulavam em grande numero pelas plataformas de embarque.

Cada um deles parecia feliz, afinal era véspera de natal. Apenas a mulher de olhos cor de rubi não aparentava satisfação com a data ou com o que ela significava.

11 anos atrás, numa noite fria e chuvosa como aquela, Riza perdia as duas coisas mais preciosas que tivera em toda a vida.

**FLASHBACK**

Acordara cedo para presenciar o ultimo teste do pupilo de seu pai. Queria vê-lo fazer a mais poderosa das alquimias do elemento fogo. Acima de tudo queria vê-lo pela ultima vez...

Tudo fora impressionante, o jovem Mustang era sem sombra de duvidas um gênio. Depois de desenhar o círculo de transmutação na areia do campo de treinamento próximo ao jardim e rapaz de olhos profundos explodiu um prédio de cinco andares com certa facilidade, apenas manipulando o oxigênio a sua volta.

- Muito bom mesmo, Mustang! – o homem de cabelos loiros e olhos negros dissera com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

O garoto riu e foi em direção da menina loira que observava tudo a distancia, escondendo perfeitamente o orgulho e a satisfação que tinha ao ver o progresso do rapaz.

- Viu Riza! Eu sou o melhor alquimista desse país! – se gabou rindo.

- Não exagere! – disse um pouco corada, eram raras as vezes que ele conversava com ela. – Toma, eu fiz pra você. – entregou um par de luvas brancas com circulo de transmutação do fogo desenhado em vermelho sangue.

- Essa é a prova que você gosta de mim! – falou rindo e calçando as luvas imediatamente, estalando os dedos e explodindo coisas. Mal notou o rubor tingir violentamente as faces da loirinha.

_ "Talvez seja mesmo..."_

Depois disso ela não mais o vira, Roy arrumara as malas e partira no primeiro trem da tarde.

Uma chuva torrencial caia agora na mansão dos Hawkeye. A futura tenente penteava os cabelos fitando a foto da mãe na penteadeira de mogno. Helena Hawkeye era a mais bela mulher das redondezas, casara-se nova com o homem que amava, um alquimista famoso, mas que dedicara a vida ao estudo da alquimia do lendário fogo grego (o fogo eterno). Detentora dos olhos vermelhos herdados pela filha, além da mesma audácia, calma e disciplina, Helena morreu quando Riza tinha apenas 5 anos.

- Riza. – gritara uma voz desesperada proveniente da biblioteca central da mansão.

- Papai. – Riza saiu do quarto preocupada, seguindo os sons estranhos.

Quando chegou viu a cena mais estarrecedora de sua vida. Lá estava seu pai caído por sobre os livros de estudo e uma luz muito forte perto da lareira parecia tragar tudo a sua volta.

- Pai, o que houve aqui? – perguntou com lagrima nos olhos.

- Eu consegui filha, o fogo que nunca se apaga, eu descobri! – ele dizia sorrindo, parecendo ignorar as queimaduras no corpo.

Ela observava tudo horrorizada, a luz parecia uma fraca chama, embora emitisse um poder gigantesco.

- Riza– chamou o pai acariciando o rosto da jovem e se levantando – Esse fogo deve ser um segredo! Ele poderia matar milhares de pessoas e destruir o planeta. Me prometa que você vai guardar esse segredo. Só o revelará para uma pessoa, a pessoa que seu coração indicar...

Riza olhava tudo em estado de choque, o pai então a sacudiu para que recobrasse o estado de consciência.

- Prometa isso para o papai! – pediu vendo as queimaduras do seu corpo aumentarem de proporção. Antes que ela pudesse responder ele a fez ficar desacordada.

- Papai...-chamou a garota abrindo lentamente os olhos de rubi. Sentiu uma estranha dor nas costas e reparou que sua blusa estava rasgada.

Tudo havia sido destruído, só haviam cinzas e escombros. Um corpo caído e totalmente queimado se encontrava próximo a ela.

- PAI!! – gritou ao vê-lo morto. Seu coração havia sido cortado em milhares de pedaços, lágrimas vertiam da sua face incontrolavelmente. Ela correu por entre os corredores desesperada até cair desmaiada.

Dias depois ela voltou a biblioteca, os vestígios do que havia acontecido ainda estavam por toda a parte. Restara apenas um livro intacto: "Griechisches Feuer" (Chama Grega) Esse estava aberto e numa pagina se encontrava um complexo circulo de transmutação com o titulo de "Ewiges Feuer" (Fogo eterno). Ao ler isso Riza sentiu as costas queimarem e foi só então que se lembrou da dor que sentira na noite da morte de seu pai.

Se levantou , foi até o espelho do salão principal e levantou a blusa, viu então a enorme tatuagem negra nas suas costas, era a marca do fogo eterno, chama que lhe roubara o pai. Soltou um grito de dor e novamente desmaiou.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Não havia mais marca física daquela noite, Roy tratara de eliminar a tatuagem e guardar o segredo. Agora havia apenas a dor interna, essa que nunca acaba, essa que é inevitável...

_Roy..._

Uma brisa leve tocou-lhe a face e a fez se arrepiar.

- Droga! Esqueci meu documento de transferência! – disse se levantando bruscamente e saindo do torpor.

Pegou um carro de aluguel e dirigiu o mais rápido que pode até o QG. Precisava daqueles papeis para viajar.

Estacionou o carro na garagem e cumprimentou o soldado que fazia a guarda. Já ensopada correu até a sua antiga sala. Não encontrou nada lá, resolveu procurar na sala de Mustang.

- De onde vem essa música? – sussurrou quando se aproximava do seu destino. Abriu a porta com cuidado e viu um vulto agachado perto da mesa, um relâmpago iluminou sua face.

- Roy... – disse assustada.

_Continua..._

* * *

A todas que leram o capitulo anterior, meus agradecimentos. Se alguém leu esse eu também agradeço


End file.
